


Roses Are Red

by lexstiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Poetry, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexstiel/pseuds/lexstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a simple compilation (not a series, but a pile of unrelated literature collected and organized into chapter-like appearance) of Wincest and Destiel poems I have written. It will be an ongoing project as I continue to author new poems.</p><p>These works will vary in structure. Some contain punctuation, some contain rhyme schemes, some contain syllable patterns; meanwhile, others may be free verse or patterned in ways that are not easily discernible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief, easy, cliché Wincest poem I fathomed one day will be a great introduction.

Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
There ain't no me  
If there ain't no you


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For my second addition to this compiled work, I think a Destiel poem will fit nicely.

They break,  
They shatter -  
Doesn't matter.  
I'll be your wings.  
Far away we'll fly,  
Launch into the sky;  
But never leave the ground,  
For here, we're safe and sound;  
In my arms is where you'll stay,  
By my side is where you'll lay;  
Such strong, forbidden love,  
Cast down from far above;  
Always, you will see,  
Savior I will be;  
Until time's end.  
You are my wings.  
My angel,  
My love.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Destiel poem? I think yes.

I found my faith  
Riding on the wing  
Of a beautiful angel

He set me free  
From cursed perdition  
And lifted me back to life

His love was pure  
Like a blinding light  
Like a white and spotless lamb

His grace was bright  
Like fiery stars  
Like a thousand burning sun's

His eyes were blue  
Like a crystal sea  
Like a sparkling forest stream

His heart was mine  
My faith was in him  
And we were one blended soul

So when I fall  
He falls beside me  
Joined as one in divine love

He sets me free  
From cursed perdition  
And he lifts me back to life


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This little stanza still manages to be full to the brim of Wincest feels.

Now I lay us down to sleep  
I pray the Lord my Sam to keep  
For if he dies before I wake  
I pray the Lord my soul to take


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first Wincest poem I ever wrote. It holds a dear place in my heart.

I was gonna write a love poem for Sammy  
Because I know he's into that chick stuff  
But I couldn't think of anything to write  
Besides, "I love you, little brother."

But that's not all my little Sammy is  
He's my soul, my life, my heart, my love  
He is so much more than a brother to me  
My entire world revolves around him.

He is the air that fills my lungs  
And the heart that beats in my chest  
His blood runs through my veins  
And gives me a purpose to live.

And when my Sammy is lost or hurt  
He cries out for me, Dean, his brother  
His soul, his life, his heart, his love  
For we are bound together eternally.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a slight breath of a Destiel poem. Short and sweet with maybe just a little pain mixed into this handful of words.

Your wings are gone  
Your grace torn away

I watched as you fell  
Fell into my arms

And I fell with you.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few stanzas of Destiel in Castiel’s eyes; I realized I have only written Destiel poems from Dean's point of view, and that needed to change.

Humans  
Are unfathomable  
Full of swirling emotions  
Of love, hate, happiness, grief, anger, peace

Humans  
Are vastly different  
Yet alike in many ways  
With love, hate, happiness, grief, anger, peace

Humans  
Are distinctly unique  
Unlike us hopeless angels  
Have love, hate, happiness, grief, anger, peace

But my human  
Is specially crafted  
And stellar in origin  
With him I feel love, happiness, peace... hope


End file.
